


let me be your secret keeper

by erucchii



Series: The Adventures of Omega Kyomoto Taiga [2]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jesse Lewis, Alpha Matsumura Hokuto, Alpha Morimoto Shintarou, Alpha Tanaka Juri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kouchi Yugo, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Kyomoto Taiga, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erucchii/pseuds/erucchii
Summary: “Kyomo, are you okay?” he heard Hokuto whisper to him when he passed by the younger one to get to his position. He was surprised and can’t help the warmth that burst inside him. He didn’t know if it was because an alpha was asking him about his well-being, or the fact that it was Hokuto who asked.Taiga nodded but then felt a bit stupid because Hokuto wasn’t even facing him. So, he replied, “I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.”----Or the one where Taiga's heat suppression pills didn't work properly and secrets were revealed.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: The Adventures of Omega Kyomoto Taiga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883914
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	let me be your secret keeper

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to God this fic has a mind of its own. Halfway through, it somehow went differently from what I first imagined. But I'm too tired to try to fix it so, this is the version everyone's going to get and I'm just going to be happy that I finish it instead of being sad that it didn't go how I wanted it too. Haha I hope this fic doesn't give you a whiplash. I tried to make sure everything flows perfectly ;w;
> 
> I hope, I really hope that I manage to capture their characters properly. So yeah, enjoy~!

Taiga knew he was off today. He was more aloof than usual, his reaction was slow, and he stumbled and made too many mistakes during their dance practice for Japonica Style. He knew it couldn’t be helped but he blamed himself nonetheless. Years ago, when he joined the jimusho, he promised himself that he wouldn’t let the fact that he was an omega get in the way. He didn’t want to inconvenient anyone because of his secondary gender.

But at the moment, he was experiencing early signs of his heat, and the heat cramps were stronger than usual, despite him taking his heat suppression pills. Sure, the pills prescribed to him weren’t meant to stop his heats completely, but it was supposed to make everything milder. So, either his pills were faulty or this heat was very strong. He could only thank his fortunes that the scent blockers he took was doing its job properly.

The sad thing was, he couldn’t even tell his friends and let himself be spoiled by them. Other than his immediate family members and a select few people from the top management of Johnny Associates and his trusted manager, no one else knew about his secondary gender. Not even SixTONES, the people he considered as his second family. Everyone thought he was just a beta.

The only thing Taiga could do was endure. Fortunately, they were almost done for the day. He groaned inwardly, and reluctantly stood up when Kouchi called for them to run through the dance routine one last time.

“Kyomo, are you okay?” he heard Hokuto whisper to him when he passed by the younger one to get to his position. He was surprised and can’t help the warmth that burst inside him. He didn’t know if it was because an alpha was asking him about his well-being, or the fact that it was Hokuto who asked.

Taiga nodded but then felt a bit stupid because Hokuto wasn’t even facing him. So, he replied, “I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.”

The song started and they began dancing. He knew this would be the last practice before they call it off for the night. Taiga was determined to end the practice perfectly, so he pushed himself hard.

Perhaps he might have pushed a little bit too hard.

Taiga’s shoes caught on the floor, and his face almost got acquainted with the floor if it wasn’t for Hokuto’s quick reflexes. The alpha caught him around the waist, and straightened him. He could feel the blood going to his face, and his heart beating fast; from being caught by Hokuto and also from almost faceplanting.

The other members immediately surrounded them, a worried look on their face and a hint of sourness in their natural scent corresponding to their emotion. Taiga hates that he caused that. He bowed his head slightly.

“Sorry for messing up again.” He was thankful that his bangs covered his eyes because he could feel the tears pooling in his eyes. Hokuto’s arms were apparently still around him, so the alpha gave him one reassuring squeeze before letting go.

Taiga wished Hokuto’s arms remained around him.

“Don’t worry about practice,” Jesse said. “We’re more worried about _you._ ”

“Seriously, Kyomo, are you okay?” Shintarou asked. “You should tell us if you’re sick.”

Taiga felt like laughing so hard because he can smell how worried the youngest alpha was. Morimoto Shintarou, one of his best friends, was worried about him and he couldn’t even tell the truth. He rubbed at his eyes, hoping none of them thought too much about it. “I’m fine, really. It’s just a bad day, and some stomach cramps. Must have been something I ate. It will pass.” He turned slightly and from the corner of his eyes, he could see how concerned Hokuto looked. He expected that from the others but Hokuto, not so much. He thought Hokuto didn’t really like him. He mentally shook his head, and decided to shelve that thought for later.

Taiga was glad that the others decided to accept his answer, even though they didn’t really look convinced. There was this prickly feeling at the back of his neck, as if someone was staring at him. So, he turned his head slightly, and saw that Hokuto was looking at him. There was a weird look on the alpha’s face that he couldn’t identify, but again, he decided to shelve it for later. When Hokuto realized he was caught, he immediately turned away.

Hokuto cleared his throat. “Let’s just call it a night, and pick up where we left of during the next practice, okay? We only have this studio for less than ten minutes anyways.”

The others agreed, and Taiga almost sighed in relief, despite how much he wanted to continue practicing until everyone was completely in sync. But he was at his limits and everyone else could probably sense it too. So, without another word, he grabbed his things and followed the others to the shower room.

* * *

Hokuto paced around in the hallway outside the changing room. Should he offer to drive Taiga home or would that be too weird? He knew the latter doesn’t drive and usually took public transportation to work and back home. And if what he suspected was true, there was no way he would let Taiga take a taxi home alone. He looked up when he heard the door open but was disappointed when he saw it was only Juri and Kouchi but quickly put on a small smile on his face.

Juri managed to see his initial reaction though. The older man slipped an arm around his shoulder. “Hokkun, what’s with that reaction?”

“It’s nothing.”

The older alpha gave him the side-eye. “Who are you waiting for?” Juri asked suspiciously.

He cursed, knowing Juri wouldn’t leave it alone until he got his answer. But before he could open his mouth to reply, Kouchi beat him to it.

“Isn’t it obvious? He’s waiting for Taiga.” There was a big smile on Kouchi’s face as he said this and the beta also wiggled his eyebrows. Hokuto wanted to wipe that smile off Kouchi’s face.

Juri grinned before pulling Hokuto into a playful chokehold. “Are you finally going to confess? Are you going to tell Taiga about your crush?” he teased.

Hokuto looked at his friends with wide eyes. His scent turned slightly bitter with panic. He heard Kouchi laugh.

“Look Juri, isn’t it cute how he thought we didn’t notice.”

“H-How did you know?”

Kouchi tilted his head. “Well, your scent is a big giveaway. But mostly, it’s how you act around Taiga. I think everyone except Taiga knows you have feelings for Taiga.”

Hokuto groaned and covered his face with his hands. Juri patted him on the shoulder.

“What are you guys doing?”

Taiga’s voice caused everyone to look up, and Hokuto felt himself paling. _How long has Taiga been standing there? Did Taiga hear what they were saying?_

Fortunately, Juri seemed to take pity on him. “Kouchi and I were just about to grab dinner. Would you like to join us?”

“I’m sorry but I have to decline.”

“Are you still feeling sick?” Hokuto asked, his feelings of concern returning full force. He caught Taiga’s eyes, and for a short moment, he loathed himself when he saw the surprised look on Taiga’s face. He immediately turned away. There was no one to blame for that. Taiga had always tried but he never met the other man halfway. It was not a wonder if Taiga thought he hated him.

“Just…just a little bit,” Taiga answered. “I think I’d feel better after I sleep.”

Hokuto nodded, “That’s good.” An awkward silence sets in, and he wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. He really does fail as an alpha.

Kouchi and Juri shifted in place, feeling exasperated at the tension between their two friends. They had gotten used to not getting much scent from Taiga but they wondered how Taiga didn’t realize the self-deprecating scent Hokuto gave off or the smell of _wantwantwant_ whenever the alpha was near him. They looked at one another and had a short, silent conversation with just their facial expression before nodding in agreement.

“Why don’t you let Hokuto drive you home!” Kouchi chimed up. The beta gave Hokuto a look, silently hoping the alpha would open his mouth and offer to drive Taiga home.

“Yeah, Hokuto could drive you home! I know he brought his car today,” Juri added in immediately, if a little bit too enthusiastic and joined Kouchi in giving Hokuto the look.

Thankfully, the gears in Hokuto’s brain kicked in. He looked at Taiga and nodded. “Yes! I did bring my car today. So, uh…that is, if you want, I can drive you home.” Taiga gave him a raised eyebrow, a confused look on his face. Taiga looked so cute, Hokuto wanted to just wrap himself around the older man.

“But isn’t your apartment in the opposite direction?”

Hokuto shrugged. “I don’t mind. You know I enjoy driving at night.”

Taiga was hesitant at first, but in the end he agreed. Both Juri and Kouchi gave Hokuto the thumbs up when Taiga wasn’t looking. One of these days, he might just strangle his friends. 

* * *

Taiga’s heat cramps suddenly intensified when they were on their way to his house. He tried to be quiet but sometimes, he can’t help the soft whimpers that escaped him mouth. He hoped he wouldn’t produce any slick until he arrived home, or else he didn’t know how he would explain it to Hokuto. That is if he didn’t die from embarrassment first. Before he curled in on himself—facing the window—he could see Hokuto glancing at him a few times. Worried.

Hokuto’s behaviour has utterly confused Taiga. He wasn’t used to this level of concern given to him by the alpha. Sure, they were friends once. Back then. They were close when they were filming Bakaleya—the drama and the movie—and he could still remember the warmth of Hokuto’s hand when the latter played with his fingers when they were taking that promotional video for Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou. But not long after that, Hokuto started to distant himself, refusing to meet his eyes unless it was for work—because Hokuto is a professional—and there was always an awkward tension if it was only the two of them in a room. Their status changed from friends to just colleagues. He hated that.

And now, suddenly, Hokuto willingly talked to him first. The younger man willingly drove him home.

“Do you mind if I stop somewhere really quick before sending you home?”

Taiga did mind but he didn’t want to inconvenience Hokuto more than he already did so he shook his head. A few minutes later, Hokuto took a turn before parking the car. The alpha told him he’d only take a few minutes and left.

Taiga adjusted his sitting position and sighed. He was surprised when he looked up to see Hokuto entering a pharmacy. He didn’t want to allow himself to hope that Hokuto was doing it for him. But a few minutes later, Hokuto—true to his words—came back and passed the plastic bag to him. He was stunned.

Hokuto was looking all bashful and not meeting his eyes. “I bought you some things that might help with your stomachache.”

Taiga was still too surprised to do anything but say thank you. Which was fortunate for Hokuto because if Taiga did go through the bag, he would’ve noticed the things Hokuto bought him was only for cramps and none for stomachaches.

It took them another fifteen minutes’ drive before arriving at Taiga’s home. Thankfully, within that time, his heat cramps settled. He bit his lower lips, not ready to say goodbye but knows he had to leave. Or else, Hokuto might just find out about his secret. He moved to take off his seatbelt, but Hokuto beat him to it. Their fingers brushed against each other and he wanted to reach out for more. But Hokuto pulled away and cleared his throat.

“Stay safe, Kyomo,” the alpha told him.

Taiga could only nod dumbly and replied, “You too,” before exiting the car. He saw Hokuto waited for him to enter his house safely before leaving. He banged his head softly against the wall. “What is wrong with me?”

* * *

As Hokuto drove home, he berated himself. “Stupid, stupid Hokuto. You really are such a stupid alpha.” What was he thinking, trying to court Taiga now, after years of distancing himself from the other man?

A few months after they finished promoting Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou the Movie, he found out some truths about Taiga. And because of that—and because he had just discovered he had feelings for the latter—he decided to distance himself. Because he didn’t know how to act around Taiga, things got awkward really fast. When people caught wind of it during variety shows, and people thought it was because they just didn’t get along, he didn’t dispute it. At least, he thought, that was better than getting rejected if Taiga found out. It had been six years now.

“Ugh,” Hokuto groaned. When Taiga invited him in, he really wanted to accept the invitation. But he was scared that he might do something embarrassing—like letting his biology control him and just pull Taiga close to him and cuddle Taiga all night long—especially since Taiga’s parents weren’t there to stop him.

Suddenly, Hokuto realized something, and stopped the car at the side of the road. Taiga’s parents weren’t home. Taiga’s parents would be spending the weekend in Osaka. Taiga’s feeling unwell, he was alone, and he didn’t know how to cook.

Hokuto’s next move was a no-brainer. He immediately turned the car around, stopping at a small, family restaurant—it was Taiga’s favorite restaurant, and the older one had treated SixTONES for dinner there before—along the way before driving back to Taiga’s house.

It had been almost an hour since he dropped Taiga home. He hoped Taiga hadn’t actually gone to bed yet, like the latter said he would. What if Taiga went to sleep with an empty stomach? What if Taiga didn’t get to eat his meds because he hadn’t eaten dinner? Or worst, what if Taiga ate his meds with an empty stomach?

Hokuto sent Taiga a quick text before he got out of his car and went to Taiga’s front door with a few containers of takeout food in his hands. The text he sent Taiga was not read yet, so he pressed on the doorbell. When there was still no answer after more than five minutes, he decided to just call Taiga, but fortunately the door opened—revealing Taiga in an oversized shirt that had always make him look adorable, and hair still damp—just as he tried to reach for the phone his pocket.

Taiga looked surprised to see him. Well, he did decline Taiga’s invitation to come inside earlier, and now suddenly he’s here again.

“What are you doing here?” Taiga asked.

“I brought some food,” Hokuto answered, holding up the plastic bag of containers from Taiga’s favorite restaurant. “I even bought your favorite tomato soup.”

“Oh,” Taiga replied, dumbfounded. He opened the door wider. “Come on inside.”

Awkwardly, Hokuto walked in, and after Taiga locked the door, he followed the latter to the kitchen.

“You really didn’t have to buy me dinner.”

After placing the food on the dining table, Hokuto rubbed the back of his neck. “I… Your parents aren’t home.”

Taiga looked at Hokuto with a raised eyebrow. “Yes, they aren’t. But what does that have to do with you bringing me dinner?”

Because showing you that I can provide for you is one of the steps of courting, he internally screamed. “Because I was worried that you’re not eating dinner,” Hokuto said instead. “Since you don’t know how to cook.”

Taiga’s face scrunched up in a cute little pout, and it took all Hokuto had not to melt right then and there. “Mum made me some casseroles before she left. All I need to do is heat them up in the microwave.”

Suddenly, Hokuto felt so stupid. Of course, Taiga’s mum would’ve prepared some food for Taiga, in case Taiga didn’t buy takeout or dine out with the rest of the group. She wouldn’t have left Taiga without any means to feed himself.

“O-Oh, I…I didn’t think of that.” Hokuto let out an awkward laugh. “Well, I’ve bought the food already, so you can—you can have them.” He cleared his throat. “Well then, I better leave you to it.”

Hokuto was making a move to walk away when Taiga asked, “Why did you suddenly bought me dinner?”

It was the same question as earlier, but the way that Taiga said it, Hokuto knew there was another implication to it.

“I was worried—”

“Why?” Taiga pressed. Suddenly, the blonde was in his space.

Hokuto closed his eyes when he managed to get a good whiff of Taiga’s scent—his real scent—without the scent blockers. Taiga smelled nice, and he was glad that he had enough self-control that he didn’t start nuzzling Taiga’s neck. Then, his eyes shot open, alarmed at his own thought.

He really needed to get out of the house.

“I have to leave,” Hokuto said again but before he could turn around to leave, Taiga grabbed his hand.

“For years, you have distant yourself from me, never really ignoring me but not really talking to me either. You couldn’t even sit next to me when we were not working. But now, suddenly you cared?”

Taiga was angry, and Hokuto felt his heart break a little at Taiga’s words. He didn’t mean to hurt Taiga like that. “I’m so—”

“I don’t need your apology!” Taiga cried, and suddenly, the blonde was hugging him, arm around him and hands gripping the back of his shirt. “I just want to know why.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Hokuto apologized, his bitter scent of self-deprecation filling up the room. Taiga must have smelled it too, because after a moment, the grip Taiga had on his shirt slackened.

Taiga let out a hollow laugh, cheek still pressed against Hokuto’s chest. “I liked you. Before.” Hokuto froze. Taiga continued talking. “I liked you, and I thought, during Bakaleya filming, you might have liked me too. But then, you suddenly pulled away.”

Suddenly, Hokuto wrapped his arms around Taiga, and the latter, surprised, straightened up slightly. It gave him enough opening to press his face against the crook of Taiga’s neck. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Taiga stiffened, then pushed Hokuto away. “You don’t have to say sorry. You have nothing to apologize for!”

Hokuto took a deep breath and exhaled to regain his composure. His eyes met Taiga’s and he looked at the other man guiltily. “I did…” he corrected himself, “I _do_ still like you. But back then, after we were done promoting the Bakaleya movie, I…I overheard your conversation with your manager.” He couldn’t bear looking at Taiga, so he turned his gaze down at his feet. “I found out that you were actually an omega, not a beta.”

The reaction he received from Taiga wasn’t what he expected. He staggered back slightly when Taiga threw himself at him, skinny arms wrapped around his neck. Automatically, his arms went around Taiga’s waist.

“You stupid, stupid Hokuto,” Taiga exclaimed. “I fucking thought you hated me.”

“No,” Hokuto laughed hollowly. “I could never hate you. I was just too nervous, especially whenever you looked so cute and adorable. I didn’t know how I should act around you anymore, and when I found out you’re an omega, I thought, you deserved better than an alpha like me. I fail as an alpha.” After a short pause, he asked in an unsure voice, “Are you angry that I found out your secret?”

Taiga pulled away slightly and cupped his face with both hands. “Can I kiss you?”

Hokuto couldn’t help the huff of laughter that escaped him. Tonight, he had experienced a huge emotional rollercoaster. Taiga’s question had given him a thread of hope, that maybe he hadn’t mess things up too much between him and Taiga.

Hokuto nodded, and answered, “Yes,” giving Taiga his consent.

Taiga looked into his eyes briefly before leaning in to press a kiss on his lips. He pulled away but was still close enough that Hokuto feel Taiga’s breath on his lips when the blonde spoke. “First, I want you to know that you are _not_ a failure of an alpha. You are silly and you can be stupid at times, but you’re not a failure, Matsumura Hokuto.”

Hokuto felt a warm, pleasant sensation inside him, and felt a lump forming in his throat. To know that he hadn’t damage things beyond repair gave him a sense of relief.

Taiga kiss him on the lips again. “Second, I am not angry. Well,” he said, tilting his head. “I was angry that you treated me like a mere colleague for six years, but I’m not angry that you found out.” After a short pause, he continued, “Actually, I’m glad I don’t have to keep on pretending.”

Hokuto made a sound at the back of his throat, and asked, “Can I kiss you?”

Taiga laughed, and nodded, “Yes. Yes,” he added more firmly, and without missing a beat, Hokuto captured Taiga’s mouth in his own.

* * *

“This is nice,” Taiga said, cuddled in Hokuto’s arms. They were on the living room’s large loveseat. They had moved their kissing session there after a while, and now they were just cuddling. “Mmmm,” he said with a content look on his face as Hokuto caressed his hair.

“Are you comfortable?” Hokuto asked. “Are you still having heat cramps?”

“Yes, I’m comfortable,” Taiga answered. “And no to the cramps. It went away after the bath I took.”

“I’m glad,” Hokuto replied, kissing the top of Taiga’s head as his arms tightened around the smaller blonde.

“If I wasn’t so sick earlier, would you have talked to me?” Taiga asked. He turned in Hokuto’s arms so that he is now facing the alpha. “Or are you going to continue pining in secret?”

A blush appeared on Hokuto’s face, and Taiga couldn’t help the huff of laughter that escaped his throat. Hokuto groaned in embarrassment. “Don’t tease me.”

Taiga laughed again, and cupped the side of Hokuto’s face with one hand. “But you’re so cute when you blush.” He stroked Hokuto’s jaw softly with his thumb as he gazed into the younger’s eyes. “I don’t know how you could think of yourself as anything but a sweet, good and kind alpha.”

Hokuto lowered his head, letting his hair to fall into his face in an attempt to cover his embarrassment. “You can’t say things like that to me, Kyomo,” he whined.

Taiga laughed softly before tilting Hokuto’s head up and pecked the corner of Hokuto’s lips. “I’ll say it a lot of times until you start believing it too.”

When Taiga dropped his hand, Hokuto took it his own. The alpha started to play with his fingers like he used to back then. Taiga let out a content sigh and snuggled closer to Hokuto’s chest. He closed his eyes and almost drifted to sleep with Hokuto caressing his fingers and hair.

“Does this mean…are we going out? Can I…Can I court you officially now?”

The snort that came out of him even surprised Taiga himself but he couldn’t help it. For some reason, it tickled him and he ended up laughing so hard. He sobered up though at the hurt look on Hokuto’s face.

“Hey, no,” Taiga said. He immediately sat up properly. He didn’t think he can have a serious conversation while he lay cuddled up against Hokuto. “I’m sorry for laughing.” He placed a hand on Hokuto’s arm. “Hokkun, look at me,” because Hokuto had looked away when he was laughing. “I’m sorry for laughing. I…It’s wasn’t because I thought the idea of us together is funny. It’s just, I thought it’s a given. That this…us,” he gestured at them both, “I want to give us a chance.”

“Don’t scare me like that,” Hokuto said.

Taiga shook his head. “We really need to work on your self-esteem,” he said. He laced their fingers together. “You can court me if you want. But you know I’m not that into traditions. Bringing me out on dates, just spending time with you cuddling is enough for me.”

Hokuto used his free hand to cover his face. “Kyomo, you can’t…you can’t say things like that to me. I might just hold you and never let go.”

Taiga gave Hokuto a blinding smile. “That doesn’t seem too bad,” he said before leaning in to kiss Hokuto. However, their moment was destroyed when Hokuto’s stomach growled.

Hokuto blushed. “Oh. I forgot I haven’t eaten.”

Taiga laughed again, and then stood up. “Come on, silly alpha.” He held out a hand for Hokuto, which the latter took. “Let’s have dinner. My mum makes great casserole, and I have some delicious takeout that this cute alpha bought for me earlier.

There was a teasing glint in Taiga’s eyes as he grinned. Hokuto playfully swatted at his arm before they walked into the kitchen, hand in hand.

**the end**


End file.
